War Robots Wiki:Matchmaking(old)
The matchmaking (MM) system comes into play when a player hits the To Battle button. The matchmaking system groups players according to the level of the Robots and Weapons the player has currently loaded in their hanger slots. Robots and weapons that the player has purchased but are not currently in an active hanger slot are not counted for the purpose of matchmaking. The MM takes the highest rated robot (and its current weapon levels) and uses that to generate a score. It uses this score to match the player with teammates and opponents with a similar score. So, it is important to keep all the robots in your hangar at similar strength. A group of weak robots with one powerful robot will match the player with others that have a hangar rating corresponding to that one powerful robot. So, keeping your hangar balanced is essential. There are five layman's tier names that are used. Rookie Under pilot level 6 Bronze Approximately bot level 4 and weapon level 6 for light and medium bots. Silver Approximately bot level 6 and weapon level 8 for all bot types. Gold Approximately bot level 9 and weapon level 11 for all bot types. Top Everything above bot level 9 and weapon level 11. ---- The following is the full 'scale' and scoring system that MM uses. Numbers are derived from a test server tooltip that showed full scores for 12/12 bots among each weight class. * Find the hangar power of your strongest bot. Your average opponents will be within +- 100 of your score. * +/-10% deviation from a 50% win rate correlates to +/- 10% variation of hangar score. * WP bots increase hangar score by 20%. * MM will continue to reach further up and down the scale until a room is made. * Low population of available players forces unfavorable matchups. The fewer players queued, the greater the chance of mismatching. However, unfavorable matches also occur during power hour, because the MM has to churn out matches quickly, bundling leftover players in the queue. * Keep in mind that there is a 145-point difference between lights and mediums, and a 145-point difference between mediums and heavies. 140 points is equal to: 3 bot levels & 2 weapon levels, 1 bot level & 3 weapon levels, and 5 bot levels & 1 weapon level. As long as your lighter bots are one of these combinations above the next weight class, your hangar is considered even (all within 5-10 points of one another) How To: * Find the level of your strongest, heaviest active bot. * Note Hangar score * +/-100 points should be your "normal" range of opponents (your microtier) Scale Legend : A:b:c:d A: Scale placement B: Bot weight class ( L= light etc.) C: possible level combinations that equal score. bot/weapon (bot>weapon excluded aside heavies), Numbers depict weapon level averages, for deviations from even levels, multiply the weapon level by the bot's hard points, any weapon total equaling the total equals that average. (Ex: lv 6 weapon avg = weapon total of 18 on 3 slot bots, 24 on 4 slot bots etc.) D: Hangar score Before BR ---- SCALE 1:L:1/1: 65 2:L:1/2: 105 3:L:2/2: 125 4:L:1/3: 145 5:L:2/3: 165 6:L:1/4, 3/3: 185 7:L:2/4: 205 8:M:1/1: 210 9:L:1/5, 3/4: 225 10:L:2/5, 4/4: 245 11:M:1/2: 250 12:L:1/6, 3/5: 265 13:M:2/2: 270 14:L:2/6, 4/5: 285 15:M:1/3: 290 16:L:1/7, 3/6, 5/5 :305 17:M:2/3: 310 18:L:2/7, 4/6: 325 19:M:1/4, 3/3: 330 20:L:1/8, 3/7, 5/6: 345 21:M:2/4: 350 22:H:1/1: 355 23:L:2/8, 4/7, 6/6: 365 24:M:1/5, 3/4: 370 25:L:1/9, 3/8, 5/7: 385 26:M:2/5, 4/4: 390 27:H:1/2:395 28:L:2/9, 4/8, 6/7: 405 29:M:1/6, 3/5: 410 30:H:2/2: 415 31:L:1/10, 3/9, 5/8, 7/7: 425 32:M:2/6, 4/5: 430 33:H:1/3: 435 34:L:2/10, 4/9, 6/8: 445 35:M:1/7, 3/6, 5/5: 450 36:H:2/3, 6/1: 455 37:L:1/11, 3/10, 5/9, 7/8: 465 38:M:2/7, 4/6: 470 39:H:1/4, 3/3:475 40:L:2/11, 4/10, 6/9, 8/8: 485 41:M:1/8, 3/7, 5/6: 490 42:H:2/4, 6/2: 495 43:L:1/12, 3/11, 5/10, 7/9: 505 44:M:2/8, 4/7, 6/6: 510 45:H:1/5, 3/4: 515 46:L:2/12, 4/11, 6/10, 8/9: 525 47:M:1/9, 3/8, 5/7: 530 48:H:2/5, 4/4, 6/3: 535 49:L:3/12, 5/11, 7/10, 9/9: 545 50:M:2/9, 4/8, 6/7: 550 51:H:1/6, 3/5: 555 52:L:4/12, 6/11, 8/10: 565 53:M:1/10, 3/9, 5/8, 7/7: 570 54:H:2/6, 4/5, 6/4: 575 55:L:5/12, 7/11, 9/10: 585 56:M:2/10, 4/9, 6/8: 590 57:H:1/7, 3/6, 5/5: 595 58:L:6/12, 8/11, 10/10: 605 59:M:1/11, 3/10, 5/9, 7/8: 610 60:H:2/7, 4/6, 6/5:615 61:L:7/12, 9/11: 625 62:M:2/11, 4/10, 6/9, 8/8: 630 63:H:1/8, 3/7, 5/6: 635 64:L:8/12, 10/11: 645 65:M:1/12, 3/11, 5/10, 7/9: 650 66:H:2/8, 4/7, 6/6: 655 67:L:9/12, 11/11: 665 68:M:2/12, 4/11, 6/10, 8/9: 670 69:H:1/9, 3/8, 5/7: 675 70:L:10/12: 685 71:M:3/12, 5/11, 7/10, 9/9: 690 72:H:2/9, 4/8, 6/7: 695 73:L:11/12: 705 74:M:4/12, 6/11, 8/10: 710 75:H:1/10, 3/9, 5/8, 7/7: 715 76:L:12/12 : 725 77:M:5/12, 7/11, 9/10: 730 78:H:2/10, 4/9, 6/8: 735 79:M:6/12, 8/11, 10/10: 750 80:H:1/11, 3/10, 5/9, 7/8: 755 81:M:7/12, 9/11: 770 82:H:2/11, 4/10, 6/9, 8/8: 775 83:M:8/12, 10/11: 790 84:H:1/12, 3/11, 5/10, 7/9: 795 85:M:9/12, 11/11: 810 86:H:2/12, 4/11, 6/10, 8/9: 815 87:M:10/12: 830 88:H:3/12, 5/11, 7/10, 9/9: 835 89:M:11/12: 850 90:H:4/12, 6/11, 8/10: 855 91:M:12/12: 870 92:H:5/12, 7/11, 9/10: 875 93:H:6/12, 8/11, 10/10: 895 94:H:7/12, 9/11: 915 95:H:8/12, 10/11: 935 96:H:9/12, 11/11: 955 97:H:10/12: 975 98:H:11/12: 995 99:H:12/12 1015 ---- Scale info Scale info: Original thread regarding Hangar Power: MM Stats These numbers were cited for 12/12 hangars: *Lights: 250/475 totaled at 725 at 12/12 *Mediums: 300/570, totaled at 870 at 12/12 *Heavies: 350/665, totaled at 1015 at 12/12 These numbers were static for 12/12 bots in each weight category, regardless of weapon types/hardpoint counts. Base values for each weight class is static (however it is possible WP bots receive an increased battle rating). Base values for weapon ratings are relative to robot weight class. Incremental scales for each robot class are static as weapon/bot levels increase stats by a fixed percentage across the board. Hangar points are increased by 20 per robot level after level 1, and weapons are increased by 40 after level 1. A "Battle Rating" multiplier is calculated to get a final hangar score. Caveat It is important to know that the Matchmaker (MM) is constantly changing. Pixonic can, and do, change the MM without notice. The MM is calculated on the server, so it can be updated anytime without downloading an update by any player. So the information here should only be used as a guide. Category:Guide Archive